futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
New China Empireball
New China Empireball is a much newer version of Chinaball after the fall of China Empireball by Japanese Empiretangle. History China Empireball fought all the wars until the rise of the Japs, anschlussed all China clay until Malay World. Even occupied, China never surrendered, resistance was kept, principally among the socialist movement and some loyalists of the monarchy that were at the beginning enemies but later united. The armed resistance included the one who was already fighting the Chinese monarchy before Japan and was popularly called as the socialist front, which had one of the strongest militias in Asia the Yang army. After mainland China was attacked and Monarchy fell, China was divided into small states that were not able to defeat Japan, being Taiwan that was isolated the only possible option that maybe would be able to resist. The problem was that Taiwan became not sympathizer of the Heavenly front (they were loyal to the monarchy that got no army anymore), therefore the Heavenly front invaded Fort of Taiwanball to fight against Japan, but the invasion was disliked by some Taiwanese who wanted independence and Japan won at the end. The Heavenly movement went underground once more after the small rebirth, but it became strong again at the same. They began to unite peasants of China to fight for their country and soon they were the major combatant side once more. Heavenlism was being persecuted in China since the beginning of monarch times again, but now they had the opportunity to revive socialism in China. Taipei became one of the centers of the Chinese resistance due to the amount of fighters and nationalists settled there. Japanese authorities strongly repressed them, but they still organized as a secret organization. When Japan faced resistance in many places of Asia, like Malaysia and Vietnam, the Chinese resistance rebelled. Japanese buildings and temples of Shintoism and Monikaism were burned and an armed revolt began in Taiwan. The Heavenly movement made a truce with the former army of the monarchy in order to expel Japan from China. They organized resistance in mainland China and when Japan saw they were having revolts in all of their colonies. The resistance was aggressive with Japanese people who settled in China, but in most part allowed them to flee to Japan and didn’t kill civilians. But they were not tolerant with followers of Monikaism or Shintoism, these two religions were banned and considered heretical. Taipei was the basis of the Chinese resistance that would only retake Beijing after a victory against Japanese troops in Shanghai. The resistance in China and Mongolia made a friendship to unite and fight together against Japan, since the Heavenly movement historically had a good reputation in Mongolia. Sooner, China was liberated with the rise of Malayan Sultanaterawr and Islamistball together with the remaining countries of Ottoman Empireball. However unfortunately the new socialist revolution showed to be a completely tragedy. Because the heavenlists couldn’t get the power and it ended up staying with an old monarch. The monarchy coup against the resistance wasn’t accepted by all sects of the society but they allied with foreigners to suppress them. Socialists tried to continue the fight and the Yang Army and other fought until the end to liberate China from both Japanese and monarchists, however since new monarchy was backed by Ottomans and others they had no enough power to. China unfortunately fell at the hands of monarchy again and heavenlists that did the revolution were persecuted in an unfair way. In Taipei most communists were massacred and they tried to keep a fight in mainland China But were defeated. The new empire had a monarchy that followed the dynasty of the old one. Reforms were made and Japanese influence was removed from the empire in a campaign to purify China. Japanese language was removed, Japanese products and electronics were also banned, followers of Japanese religions were persecuted (it was the end of Monikaism and Shintoism in China) and everyone who was considered a sympathizer of Japanese government was considered a traitor and then killed. After some years the empire became less intolerant with Japan, since Japan became weak and was slowly occupied by Korea that became friend with China once more. Plus the socialist movement was still active in China, therefore an alliance with an anti communist country like Japan would be good to keep the power of the monarchy. So China removed the ban on Japan and they became friends. China then stopped supporting Japan because was having lots of interns problems since the Armed resistance against the Chinese monarchies continued. Then Japan got angry and sweared revenge against China, after the Tokyo based government took control of Japan, Korea and the British removed the government and a new Japan riser and aligned with them. China removed the Koreans who attacked them but faced now 3 powerful enemies. Korea and Japan backed by the British attacked China, they conquered most of the north and they took the capital. China was luckily because Japan had an internal crisis and they couldn’t conquer more territory, then China had a chance to attack and take revenge. The Mongols (Chinese allies) invaded the Korean peninsula and the Chinese army was successfully in retaking the north, then the Chinese empire officially occupied Korea claiming that wanted to restore the order there, the British fled and Japan was full of internal problems, China then bombed Japan for months in revenge for their attempt of destroying China. China left Korea after installing a friend government and was still with terrible relations with Japan that was destroyed due to constant Chinese bombs. After it they also left Korea that stayed under Chinese military occupation for 3 years. China took again control of its old borders like the north, Manchuria and Mongolia. Even with victory China become severely weakened with this war but since everyone around it was also weakened they had no problems, except that internally an enormous crisis would have beginning. He later died because of internal wars and New Chinese Rebellion. Relationships Friends New Japanese Empireball - He was the only good Japanese, we were best friends but he died. Malayan Sultanaterawr - He liberated my southern clay. Besides, he is of very cute being rawr and can be my pet. Islamistball - A group of rebels also participate liberate me from evil Japs. Ottoman Empireball - I will still be his ally, even though future holy war has over. Free State of Koreaball - He was nice. He apologized for attacking me. Enemies Japanese Empiretangle - WALAO!!! STUPID EVIL JAPANESE PIGDOGS!!! ANSCHLUSS MY CLAY!!! Japanese TriChina - I WILL NOT BEING A PUPPET OF THE JAPS EVER AGAIN!!! Japanese Triwan - CORRUPT STOP OBEYING JAPAN!! YOU MAY DON’T KNOW BUT THE RESISTANCE WILL KILL ALL OF YOU WHO COLLABORATED WITH JAPAN AND FOLLOWED THAT CRAP NAMED MONIKAISM! YANG ARMY NEVER DIED WE STILL ALIVE IN TAIWAN!!!! FUCK JAPAN! 2nd Korean Empireball - He got angry with me because I made a truce with Japan, the he attacked me but he lost. British Koreaball - Stupid that developed near of my lands. I needed to occupy him and kick the British. Great Japanese Dynastyball - Another stupid that invaded me with the Koreans, he was angry because I didn’t support him against some poor rebels of a shit. I bombed him for months because of this insult. Category:Asia Category:Eastern Asia Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Communist Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Anti-American Category:Anti-Japanese Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Tibetan-speaking Category:Russian-speaking Category:Uyghur-speaking Category:Chinaball Category:Taiwanball Category:Nationalist Category:Radical Category:Tibetball Category:Japanese-Chinese Unionball Category:Female Category:Central Asia Category:Manchu-speaking Category:Mongol-speaking Category:Mongoliaball Category:Buddhist Category:Big Category:Orthodox Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Christian Category:Taoism Category:Top Ten Biggest Empires Category:Can into space Category:Can into video games Category:Good Economy Category:Good Cuisine Category:Stronk Military Category:Tea Lovers Category:Confucianism Category:Pages that cuss